Memories and Love
by spiritdreamer16
Summary: Bella and Jasper fell in love before he left for war. She was changed in the woods after running away from her home. 250 years later, she moves to Forks, Washington. Who knows who she might see. -Bella's personality is different!
1. Chapter 1: Move to Forks

_Hey Guys! This is my first Twilight fanfiction! :) I've wrote one before, It's a Divergent one and I am currently writing a Sequel to that one. :) Hope you like this one! Bella's personality is different in my story. _

* * *

My names Isabella Swan and I was changed 250 years ago after I was heartbroken.

_Flashback:_

"Jasper, please don't go! I need you. I love you." I say while crying.

"Darling, I have to. I know, I need you too. I'll always love you. I promise to come back." He gives me a big hug and a kiss before leaving.

2 months later

It's been tough since Jasper left. I can't take it anymore. I want him to come back. As I am doing chores through out my home. I see a person on horseback come to my home. I run out and ask him what's wrong.

"Ma'am, do you know Jasper Whitlock?" He asks me

"Yes, what happened!?" I exclaim

"I'm terribly sorry, he's been missing in action." He says

No, no, no. He can't be missing. My love. It takes a moment for what the man said to sink in. Jasper promised he would come back. I start crying uncontrollably. After the man left, I ran into the woods. It's nighttime now and I don't know my way back. I fall overtop a tree root and just start crying right then and there. It's been hours and I hear someone walking towards me. He has red eyes and I am scared for my life. He stalks towards me and sits down in front of me.

"Well, pretty lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" He says as he smirks at me. He comes closer and before I know it he's right behind me and he bites me. It burns like crazy. I fall to the ground and scream because it feels as if I'm on fire. The pain is uncontrollable. It feels as if I have been here for years because of the pain. When I open my eyes, everything is clearer. My throat burns like crazy and I smell a deer the is close by. Before I realize what I'm doing, I chase down the deer and drink it's blood. I then realize what I am now, I'm a vampire.

_End of Flashback_

Every time I think of the day, it brings the pain back of losing Jasper, I still love him. I'll love him for eternity. I don't drink human blood, I drink animal blood. I don't want to be a monster. Let's talk about my powers now. I'm what we call a sponge. When I touch someone, I get their power. It comes in handy. My favorite is mind reading. It helps big time.

Well, I'm on my way to Forks, Washington, because I need a place to stay for now. Forks is so rainy, so it's the perfect place. First, I go to the car dealership to my a new set of wheels. I want a simple, sleek car.

"Hello, welcome to Forks Dealership. How may help you today?" A man in his upper 40's says.

"I'm looking for a simple, sleek car."

"I know the perfect one for you." He says as he takes me to a car. When I see it, I fell in love with it.

"It's perfect!" The car is a black Mercedes-Benz (Had to guys!:) HAHA) I pay for the car with cash. I accumulated a lot of money over the years.

I drive my new car out of the dealership and head to the mall. I need some new clothes. I'm not one of those rebels or punks, even though nothing is wrong with that. I'm just more of a classy person. I know, I'm weird. Well, when I get to the mall, I head straight to a shoe store and buy a few pairs of shoes. I buy 2 pairs of black flats, 1 pair of brown beige boots, I pair of brown Uggs, 3 pairs of Toms in gray, black, and pink. I take these to my car to set them in there and head back for clothes. I buy 3 pairs of black skinny jeans, 2 pairs of blue jean skinny jeans, 2 pairs of black dress pants, 3 pairs of leggings and 1 pair of sweatpants. For my shirts I buy, 2 white button up shirts, 2 blue button up blouses, 1 hoodie, 3 long sleeve shirts, and 5 tank tops in various colors. I also buy 5 cardigans in various colors. I love shopping. It's a stress reliever. I used to hate it, but over the years, I've come to love it. After that I go into Victoria Secret and buy some stuff there. I figure, while I'm out, I should buy some school supplies and a few books to read, so on that note, I head to Wal-Mart. I buy 8 notebooks, 4 binders, a blue pencil pouch and other stuff I need. I bought one of those PINK book bags from Victoria Secret and it's in a blue color. While I was at the mall, I bought a cross body bag purse. It's beige with fringe on it. It's actually a pretty good size. I also went to the book store and bought some of my favorite classics. I also bought a White IPhone 5c. It's sleek. I also bought some headphone that were blue.

After my shopping trip, I head home. I get everything ready for school in the morning and went on ahead and got dressed. My outfit is black skinny jeans, black flats, a blue cami and a white cardigan. I have my blue bookbag and everything I need and my purse. I curled my hair. I drive to school. I've already signed up for school down here. I'm in mostly AP classes. I'm going to start out as a Junior since I'm forever 17. I drive into the parking lot and people are already staring at me. I get out of the car and go to the office.

"Hello, My name is Isabella Swan, I'm here to pick up my schedule." I say to the secretary.

"Hello there, welcome to Forks High Isabella. Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Hope you have a nice day!" She says. I tap into her thoughts right quick. _Wow, all AP classes and such a beautiful girl. _

"Thank you, hope you have a nice day as well." I say as I walk out of the office. Here goes nothing. I walk to my first period, but right before I go in this guy starts talking to me.

"You're Isabella, right? I'm Mike Newton. Want me to show you around?" He says as he has a glint of lust in his eye. Why are 95% of guys like that.

"Yes, I'm Isabella and nice to meet you and no, but thanks anyway." I say as nice as I can, then walk into my classroom. My first class is AP Bio. Mr. Banner is my teacher.

"Isabella, hello! Welcome to AP Bio, here is your Syllabus and your text book. Sit anywhere you'd like." He says. I take a seat in the front next to the window. No one is over here, so that's a plus. The rest of my classes were the same, get a syllabus, and a text book and choose a seat. Taking notes and all that. It's time for lunch.

At lunch, I sit at an empty table and take out a book, headphones, and my phone and start listening to The Fault In Our Stars movie soundtrack. I'm reading Pride and Prejudice when I notice a table staring at me. I look up from my book and listen to their thoughts. I listen to one person in particular.

_Oh my gosh, it can't be her, can it?_

I look up to see who it was and I gasp. Oh. My. Gosh. Can it be? I see him walk closer to me and I feel like I want to cry.

"Isabella, is that really you?" He says. It's the same vice I've always loved to listen to.

"It really is me Jasper." I say as I look into his golden eyes.

* * *

_There you are guys! My first chapter! I know Bella is very different in my story, but I like it. I thought it would be nice for a change. :) Please PM or review and tell me what you think! :) _

_-MercedesR.D.15_


	2. Chapter 2: Love meets again

_Hey guys! Hoped you liked the first chapter! :) Here's another one!:) _

* * *

I can't believe it! It's my one true love, still alive. Jasper is alive and a vampire too.

"Isabella, how are you alive?" He says with love, and worry in his eyes.

"Can't you tell?" I say as I point to my eyes.

"Oh, Isabella. I've missed you so much." He says as he gives me a big hug. Everyone stares at us and it's weird.

"I know, I've missed you too, but people are starting at us." I whisper to him. I've missed him so much. Finally, were together again.

"Let them, I've finally found you again. I love you. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I should've come back." He says with sadness.

"Let's sit down, okay?" We sit down right beside each other. He holds my hand and keeps staring at me.

"Now listen Jasper, don't put yourself down. It's not right. I understand why you had to break your promise. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I still loved you then, I love you now, and I'll keep loving you for eternity." I say.

"You know Isabella, I never stopped loving you. I thought of you everyday" He says and then hugs me to him.

I notice his family staring at me and a few have smiles and the rest are confused.

"Um, Jasper" I ask

"Yes love." He says with his southern accent coming out.

"Your family is staring at us." I point to his family.

"Ah, darling, you need to meet them. Come on" he stands up and pulls me to the table. We sit down beside one another.

"This is Isabella, my one true love." He says with a huge smile. I smile back at him.

"Finally, I saw that this would happen! I'm going to call you Bella, if that's okay? Anyway, finally Jasper with stop moping around! Me and you need to go shopping together and-" Jasper cuts her off.

"Alice, calm down and you knew this would happen and didn't even tell me?" He says

"Well, it was a surprise I guess!" The girl named Alice said.

"Anway, that's Alice" he points to the girl who knew I was coming" and that's Edward, her mate" the guy with bronze hair" this is Emmett" he said pointing to a big, muscular guy" and his mate Rosalie" he said pointing to a gorgeous blond woman." And you already know me" he says with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you all" I saw sweetly. They all say same.

"Bella, would you like to come over after school and meet our 'adopted parent's" Alice says

"I would love to" I say

The rest of lunch is of them asking me questions of my past. I noticed Jasper kept staring at me with a smile on his face. The lunch bell rang and I didn't want to leave Jasper. Little did I know, we had the rest of our classes together. I sat next to him in every single one of them. At the end of the day, we walk to our cars and I say I'll follow them to their house. I notice that they stare at my car.

"Whoa, nice car girl!" Emmett says.

"Thanks! I wanted something sleek and simple" I saw

"Isabella, can I ride with you" Jasper says.

"No need to ask Jasper. Always welcome in my car sweetie" I say and smile at him. He smiles and gets into the car. I put my stuff in the back and get into the drivers seat. I follow the other Cullens to their house and on the way, I hold Jaspers hand the entire time. I've missed him too much.

When we get there, before I can even get out of the car, Jasper is there, opening my door for me.

"Darling, May I help you?" He says and smiles. He helps me out of the car. We head inside and it's beautiful! Such a gorgeous home!

"Jasper, this is amazing and gorgeous!" I say starstruck.

"Why thank you dear." I hear a woman say. "I'm Esme. Nice to meet you" she hugs me.

"Hello, I'm Isabella or Bella. Either one works for me." I smile. This woman is so sweet!

"And, this is my mate Carlisle." She says as she points to a man with blond hair. He hugs me too.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

We head to the living room and sit down. They start as long questions and then ask me to tell me story. I tell my story and as I do, I see Jasper and he's so sad and I hear his thoughts and they kind of making me angry. At the end of my story I look at Jasper.

"Jasper, don't blame your self. Never do that. It's not your fault. It was never your fault. I love you." After that he runs over to me and stand in front of me. Every one leaves.

"Isabella, I blame myself, but I know I don't need to. I just wish we could have found each other sooner." He puts his hands on my cheeks and leans down and kisses me passionately with love and longing. After a few minutes, it ended.

Our foreheads touching, Jasper says the sweetest thing "Isabella Marie Swan, I've always loved you, I never stopped, I couldn't. I love you now, more than ever and I'll keep loving you for eternity." If I could cry, I would be crying so much right now.

"Oh Japser, I love you too. I told you that earlier today. I've missed you so much. Never leave me again"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. Your stuck with me darling" he says and smiles. I laugh at that, because I know it's true and I wouldn't have it any other way. We're sitting on the couch in each other's arms when his family comes back in.

"I'm so happy that Jasper finally has his mate" Esme says. His family all nod in agreement.

"You have a lovely family Jasper" I say as I look up at him.

"You mean we do darling. They're your family now too." He says with a smile

A family, I finally have a family. I'm not alone anymore. I smile at this thought.

"Sound wonderful to me" I say

"Bella, dear, where do you live?" Esme asks.

"In an apartment, why?" I ask

"Well, we were talking, and we wanted to ask you, if you wanted to live here, with us and Jasper." She says with a smile. I look up at Japser and he is looking down at me with love, hope and a smile.

"I would love to, but I wouldn't want to intrude" I say

"Nonsense, you wouldn't intrude." Carlisle said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we would love for you to live here!" Alice says with a smile. Everyone else nods their head in agreement.

"Okay, then." I say. Jasper is ecstatic! He has a huge smile.

"Isabella, do you want a separate room or a room with me?" Jasper asks

"One with you in it." I say with a smile. Jasper smiles too and jumps up and shows me his, I mean our room. It's huge. It also has a huge closet.

"Do you want to go get your stuff now?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, if you don't mind." I say. He nods in action saying let's go. We go pick up my stuff from my apartment and basically I have 2 boxes of clothes and 1 box of books. Also, 1 box shoes. Then I have 2 more boxes of other stuff. They all fit into my car and we head home and I set my stuff down in mine and Jaspers room. I look at the closet and it's huge and I see that Jasper has half and I have half. After I hang all of my clothes, it still looks empty. Oh well, I'll go shopping soon anyway. I put my shoes away, jewelry hung, and my books on a shelf. I then hang pictures up. Mostly of back then. When I finish, I go downstairs and see Jasper and everyone else talking.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say

"Nothing much darling, but I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?" I ask Jasper

"What are your powers?"

Dang, well, lets hope they don't freak out.

"Well, I'm basically what you call a Sponge." After I say that, everyone looks shocked. Okay, well, time to explain this.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hoped you like this chapter! Please review! :) PM me any ideas you have!_

_-MercedesR.D.15_


	3. Chapter 3: Powers & Shopping

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School has drained me! Tomorrow is my last day, but I have a summer program at a local college I'm attending! So, hopefully I can still update! Love you guys for sticking around and hopefully I'll update more often! :)

* * *

Well, how am I going to explain what a Sponge is?

"Bella, you're a Sponge?" Carlisle asked. Everyone else is still shock.

"Yes, for those who've never heard of a Sponge, it is where if I touch anyone with a power I don't have a sort of absorb it and have my own copy of the power I can use."

"So, let me get this straight. You're basically full of powers and you're very powerful?" Emmett asked.

"Essentially. Why were you all wondering what my powers were?"

"Well, we can sense that you have a power, so we were just wondering what it was." Jasper said.

"Okay." That's all they wanted to know, okay. "Esme, Alice ,and Rosalie, would you three like to go to the mall with me? We can have sort of a girl's time." They all three agree an we all get into my car. It has a surprisingly bug trunk, so we can fit it all into there.

When we get to the mall, we automatically go for the clothing stores.

"Bella, do you like this dress?" Alice asked and showed me a Periwinkle colored dress with 3/4 inch sleeves that goes down to the knees.

"It's absolutely gorgeous! Do they have it in my size?"

"It's the last one and it's in your size Bella, meant for you!" Alice smiling like crazy. I find a few other things like a few blouses and cardigans. I found a lot of flowy tops to wear. We head to the register an it seems that we've all found at least one thing in the store we like. We head over to Payless and I immediately look for a pair of shoes to go with my new dress. After a few minutes in the store, I find a beautiful pair of floral white sandals. I pick those up in my size and continue looking. I find a pair of little black heels and a white pair of heels. I go to the register and check out. I wait for the others and it isn't very long before they come out.

"Hey, can we stop by Home Goods?" I ask the girls and they all nod. I walk into Home Goods and look for picture frames and a few decorative items. Our room is a bit plain. I purchase a few pillows, picture frames, two lamps, and a mirror. I walk out and we go to Francesca's. I see some jewelry items that I like. I find a cross necklace, a butterfly ring, a pearl jewelry set, and an item that isn't jewelry, a new wallet. We decide that we've done enough shopping for today and head home. The guys aren't home yet, so we go to our rooms and put away the things we've bought. I put the decorative items around the rooms and I go through my books, I find the first picture me and Jasper ever took together and put it in the picture frame I bought. It says "forever". It's so true. After, we go downstairs and decide to just talk until the guys come home. It isn't long before they come in.

"Hello darling." Jasper comes behind me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hello love" I say and give him a smile. Jasper then picks me up and hugs me.

"Mind if I steal her away?"

"Not a problem." Esme says. Jasper then proceeds to carry me to our room and he seats me down on the bed. He notices the room décor.

"I see you've bought stuff for our room? It looks nice."

"Well, the room was a bit plain." He smiles at me and the he notices the picture frame.

"The first picture we ever took together." He walks over to it and picks it up.

"Right before the war." say softly.

"I'm so sorry Isabella."

"It wasn't your fault Jasper, you couldn't help what happened no more than I could." I get up and wrap my arms around him. He sets the frame down and turns to give me a full hug.

"I love you." We both say it at the same time. We get changed. I change into black yoga pants from Victoria Secret and a purple loose fitting top. He changes into house clothes too. Its only 8:45 p.m. I quickly just do the homework assigned and put it away. I get my phone out and program everyone's numbers into it, thanks to Jasper. Then, me and Jasper just snuggle up together on the bed. What an exciting two first days of Forks.

* * *

Okay guys, I made sure to give you a long chapter in hopes to make up a little bit for lost time! I'll update my Divergent fan fiction Thursday! My plan is to Update this one every Tuesday and the Divergent one every Thursday! Hope you all loved this chapter! Leave a review:)


	4. Chapter 4: Just a little bit human?

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! Just know that I love you guys and thank you for all of the support and love guys! :) Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! **

* * *

Since I'm a sponge, I can absorb powers. I have to the power to be human like for a while. I can sleep and eat regular human food. I can also pass it on to others. I passed it on to Jasper, so we slept and cuddled together. It was great. I woke up before Jasper and I let him sleep. I doesn't tire me out. I usually keep sleep and hunger on for human characteristics. I go get ready for the day. I put on my gray Tomes, black skinny jeans, and a white loose fitting sweater. I put on my jewelry and mascara. I don't use makeup because I think it's a waste. I grab my book bag and purse and head down stairs. I go back upstairs and wake Jasper up. He wonders how he got to sleep and I told him I passed on the ability to have human characteristics. I go back downstairs and eat breakfast. People look at me weird.

"What"

"How are you able to eat human food?" Carlisle asks.

"Oh, since I'm a sponge, I gained that ability. I have certain characteristics now. I can eat and sleep. I can pass it on."

"Yeah, that's how me and her slept last night." Jasper walks in and in his cowboy charm. Blue jeans, button down flannel, and boots underneath. He walks over to me and kisses my head, and sits beside of me to eat an apple. The family just looks at us weird, so I project my power to all of them to give them the same characteristics. They look at me and sit down and eat.

"There you guys go, now you can be a little bit human again." I say as I smile at them. They all look thankful to be a bit more human again. Everyone packs lunch today since they can now eat whatever they want. We all head out to our respective cars. I get in Jaspers truck and he opens the door for me like a gentleman. He gets on his side and we drive to school. I have coffee and everything ready. We get out and I find out Jasper has every class with me. This is great. We head to our first period class and find our seats, no seating charts, so we can sit where we want. Me and Jasper sit up front, near the window. I turn in papers from the day before. The day goes on with the same routine, then it's lunch time. We head to our table, hand in hand. People look at us weird, but who cares.

"Hey guys, hungry?" I say with a hint of humor since I know they can eat now.

"It's so weird Bellsy, I can finally eat again. It's awesome!" Emmet says.

We eat our food and have hilarious conversations. We decide to leave lunch early and walk around. Me and Jasper go outside, since it's cloudy, and sit under a tree. We set out book bags down and he sits down, and I sit next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. It's a perfect day to sit outside and relax. He puts his hand around my shoulders and kisses m head. I missed him so much.

"I never thought I would get to hold you again Isa." Jasper says.

"Me neither, but I never lost hope in seeing you again." I look into his eyes, and I see his love for me. I kiss him like I haven't in forever. We just sit underneath the tree and enjoy each others company. Next thing we know the bell rings for the last class. We gather our things and head to our last class. After that class, we head to his truck and he's taking me to the mall. I want to buy some things. We head to various stores and I come out with 5 flannels, 4 v neck tops, a belt, a pair of sandals, and random items. Jasper purchases his items and we head on home. I take my items upstairs and change into comfy clothes, like yoga pants and t-shirt. I put my hair up and head downstairs. Everyone else is in their comfy clothes too. We decide to watch a movie.

"Hey guys, what movie should we watch?" I ask, as I sit down on the couch.

"How about Insidious?" Emmet asks spookily.

"No, how about Gladiator?" Asks Edward.

"No, how about Guardians of the Galaxy!" Jasper suggests and everyone agrees. After the good movie, we decide to go to bed. While Jasper is taking his shower, I complete my homework. When he gets out, he is wearing pajama pants and is shirtless. I lean up and kiss him before going to get my shower. I come out in the same attire as before. I get on our bed, and get under the covers to snuggle Jasper and the covers. I hope the rest of the family enjoys their sleep, they're finally a little bit more human again.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm going to clarify things a bit, Bella is a bit different. She isn't all that classy, buy not country, country. She's in the middle. She's not high maintenance, but she likes to look presentable and to be comfy. Thank you guys for all of your love and support! Please review and PM! It makes my day! Love you guys! **

**Mercedes R. Duncan**


	5. Chapter 5: Day in the life of Bella

_Hey guys! Sorry about being off the grid for a LONG TIME! Sorry! I was busy with school, work and other things! It's Spring break right now and summer vacation is almost upon us! Right now, I'm sort of getting prepared for prom and all of my exams coming up, so I'll try and update as much as humanly possible! Thank you all for your reviews and everything! Keep them coming! Love you guys! Now, lets just head into the chapter! Don't forget to check out my other stories!_

* * *

_Bella POV:_

When we all wake up, we are in the living room. Jasper and I fell asleep on the couch, me on top of him. I wake up first and see that everyone else is asleep and I look on my phone and it is Monday at 4:30 am. I get up and head to get ready for the day. It supposed to be warm and sunny _(they aren't sparkly vampires in this story, should've addressed this sooner) _perfect weather. I take a nice long shower, treat myself nice since I have the extra time. When I get out, I put on my rob and head out to choose my clothes. I see that everyone else has gotten up and getting ready, it is about 5:15 now. I decide to wear my white Jack Rogers sandals with some nice dark wash skinny jeans. I pick out a nice flowy purple top. I put that on then put on my jewelry, which are my piercings. I have one hold in my ears then a cartilage piercing. I simple monogram necklace, and a ring that Jasper gave me when we were both human. Nice and simple today. My makeup is just concealer, a little bit of eyeshadow (nudes and a light pink), eyeliner, mascara, and blush. Since I like to be human more, I do have human consequences like under eyes. I look at the time and it is only 5:40. I decide to curl my hair and pin back a few strands to get it out of my face. I run into Jasper who is dressed in blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a black t-shirt.

"Well, don't you look handsome, my cowboy." I saw as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"well darlin' you look absolutely gorgeous." He smiles down at me. I quickly kiss him then just hug him. We just stay like this for a little bit. It's comfortable.

"babe, let's head downstairs, and get ready to leave."

"okay," I grab my bag and my purse and head downstairs. I prepacked a lunch, since we can be just a little bit human. When we get downstairs, I see that everyone is enjoying a nice breakfast.

"Hey Bella and Jasper" Everyone says

"Hey guys, enjoying a little bit human life?" I say as I laugh and I grab my lunch and water bottle out of the fridge.

"Yes Bella, thank you so much sweetheart." Esme says

"It's no problem Esme" I smile at her, she is like a mom to me.

I grab my stuff and Jasper grabs his. He gets my hand and we go to his truck after saying bye to everyone. We head off to school to begin the day. We park where all of the other Cullens park and just stay there talking.

"This weekend went by pretty fast." He says as he grabs my hand.

"Yeah it did" and I smile at him

"I am so happy you came back to me and now back into my life Isa, you are by far the greatest thing that has happened to me" If I could cry, I would be.

"awe Jasper, that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!" I lean over and kiss him, full of love.

"Is that the ring I gave you before I left?" He grabs my hand and looks at the ring. I look at him and nod and he seems thrilled.

"After all this time, you kept it with you?" He looks surprised, and he shouldn't.

"Jazz, I thought you were dead all these years, I held onto everything." I told him, as I looked straight into his eyes.

He looks at me with so much love, it warms my cold heart. We were just about to kiss when I hear a knock on the window of the truck that scares me half to death. I turn around to see that it is Alice, oh joy.

"Alice, you scared me half to death! I give her my best glare, but she ends up laughing so much.

"sorry Bella, but the bell is about to ring for class." Oh that is important.

"oh, okay." I lean over to Jasper and kiss him and grab my stuff. Before I know it, he is on the other side opening the door for me.

"Awe, what a gentlemen" I smile at him taking his hand getting out of the truck.

"You me Isa, I was born and raised this way." We hold hands till we get to my first period, we only have two classes together. He walks me to my first period when the bell for first rings, he walks me to the door and kisses me.

"Bye darlin', see you at lunch. I love you" With that he leaves to head off for his own day of classes.

I whisper under my breath so no human could hear me, "and I love you Jasper". I see him perk up, knowing well that he heard me. I walk into class before he can turn around with a huge smile on my face.

Everyone comes into class, one by one, and sits in their designated seats. I have a window seat, so I can soak up the sun all class period. I take out everything I need, and just mindlessly take notes for everything needed. My mind drifts to Jasper, my mate. I love him and I've been in love with him for over 250 years, I can't wait for so many more. I think of our human times, running through the meadow in Texas, and then my mind drifts to Charlotte and Peter. I haven't seen them for over 100 years. Surprise visit soon, it needs to happen.

The rest of the day till lunch passes by quickly. Lunch is here, I literally almost start running to the lunch room. I get to our table and in a matter of seconds, Jasper is right next to me. I automatically lean into him, and he kisses my head.

"I've missed you, its been a long day." I say, I feel calm when I'm around him. Not because he is an empath, because he is my mate.

Same here darlin'." With that, the other Cullens join us for lunch, and we start talking.

"Guys, since spring break is in two days, can we take a trip somewhere?" I ask

"Ooh, where Bella? Hopefully somewhere that there is a mall there!" Alice says. Edward just gives her look and smiles at he. He kisses her head.

"Alice, calm down dear. I think you have enough clothes right now. Maybe later." He says while laughing, then we all start laughing.

"I was wondering if we could... maybe... quite possibly.. go to... " I look up at Jasper when I say this.. "Texas."

* * *

_Guys, don't hate me for the cliffhanger,... of sorts... or more importantly for not updating! I'm SOOOO sorry. I'm working on updating all of my stories! Thank you guys for all the support you've given me over the course of 3 years on while writing! It makes me smile so much and gives me an outlet for when I'm in my moods! LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_-Mercedes_


End file.
